


Reveal

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:oldhag88, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't stay a secret forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldhag88](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oldhag88).



Wilson, mulling over the paper in the blessed peace that meant the universe had successfully rendered House unconscious, winced at the rapping at the door. He belted his robe around his waist and went to open it.

"Cuddy." Wilson glanced over his shoulder. A sleeping House was a not-to-be-disturbed House, but Rachel, bundled in Cuddy's arms, reached for him with a bright cry of "Wiwzn!"

Cuddy followed Rachel's lead, hoisting her into Wilson's arms. "I am so, so sorry," she said. "I need to run in before the board decides House is a bigger menace to society than he is. Can you take Rachel for an hour?"

House limped into the room, barechested, yawning. His pyjama pant cuffs drooped around his bare feet. Wilson's heart and stomach conspired to perform a balletic feat, flip-flopping in his chest and leaving him with a simultaneous nervous twinge and warm rush of affection. House squinted at Cuddy, then eyed Rachel. "No," he said.

Wilson's blush felt like a neon _I am fucking House_ sign. "Of course," he said, gingerly unhooking the diaper bag from Cuddy's elbow while Cuddy evaluated the apartment's one-bedroom layout.

"Thank you," she said faintly, and disappeared without another word.


End file.
